Dance With Me
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Golden Age Fic. Edmund must marry the quiet princess of Archenland but could this mousy little Princess have more to her than being a bookworm? EdmundXOC.
1. Marriage

The sun was setting sinking lower and lower into the sea this, Edmund decided was his favorite time of day.

"Ed, EDMUND!" Peter yelled snapping Edmund back to reality.

"What was that Pete?"

"Their waiting" Edmund sighed

"Come on Ed, she's not _that bad_." Peter insisted

"She's so odd Peter" Edmund groaned as the two mighty Kings headed to the grand ballroom.

"We must unite with Archenland this is the only way they'll become our allies." Peter said as they arrived people lined the aisle, children sat on their parents shoulders, and everyone was excited to see their youngest king wed. The small quartet of violins struck up and the doors to the grand ballroom opened and Lucy and Susan floated down the aisle in light purple gowns holding small bouquets of white roses their hair fell down their backs is soft waves and they smiled at everyone they passed.

"Excited?" Lucy asked when she took her spot next to Peter at the end of the aisle

"_Ecstatic_" Edmund replied sarcastically earning a sharp look from Peter. The doors opened once more and everyone turned to see a woman in a floor length white gown floating up the aisle her train floating behind her. Princess Marina's dark brown hair that could be mistaken as black fell in soft waves to the small on her back, her steel blue eyes locked dead ahead, and in her hands she held a large bouquet of white roses. She neither smiled nor blushed she looked pale, and sad yet willing. She joined Edmund at the alter and Aslan who would perform the ceremony began.

"Today we are gathering in this sacred place of this sacred palace to honore a sacred bond. A bond that cannot be broken. Not by hatred, not by cruelty, not by jealousy, not even by death. A thing so pure that it cannot broken. And I stand before you today, joining this man and this woman in the bonds of marriage forever. I was here when this world but nothing but darkness. I was there when the first flame of light illuminated the dark world. I was there when the first flowers sprang from the ground and the first babbling brook bubbled out of the earth. I have watch generations of Narnians wed and yet never has a marriage held as much promise as this." He turned to Edmund.

"King Edmund the Just, the Son of Adam who saved Narnia, do you take this woman as your wife? To cherish and love and protect for all of eternity to the best of your ability?" he said with a warm smile.

Edmund turned his head to look at his bride, the odd little princess of Archenland to which he was betrothed

"I do."

"And Princess Marina, do you take this man as your husband? To cherish and support and care for and love to the very best of you ability?"

"I do." Marina said ducking her head slightly so to anyone watching it appeared she was blushing when really she was shedding a tear.

Aslan bowed his head and smiled. "I, Aslan, Emperor over the Sea, name these nobles of Narnia and Archenland man and wife. Edmund, you may give us the pleasure of kissing your wife. May today be the first of years of wonderful memories to come.'' Their eyes met then timidly they leaned forward and kissed quickly cheers arose from the crowd as the wedding party walked down the aisle unaware that as the bride and groom walked away Aslan gave them a knowing smile he had big plans for the pair.

* * *

_**YAY! New story please review!**_


	2. The First Day

Marina was tired. She was tired of standing, she was tired of guests, she was just plain tired. All she wanted was to go home to Clarence and talk but she couldn't Clarence and her could never be she was married to a man that was no more than a stranger to her.

"Congratulations!" The youngest Narnian queen cried embracing her. She truly like the Kings and Queens they were nice, good people who treated her fairly. Just then a waltz struck up the High King smiled at her and bowed

"May I have this dance?" He asked

"The groom gets the first dance you know that!" Susan scolded him Marina glanced at her new husband he seem in no mood for dancing

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Peter laughed Marina turned back to her brother in-law

"You know what King Peter I'll take you up on that dance" She said she ignored the shocked looks from the queens and her husband as she took Peter's outstretched hand as allowed herself to be whisked away onto the dance floor. She looked back at her new husband shock was evident in his face Marina smirked it wasn't the most well kept secret he hadn't wanted this union either and yet here they were strangers trapped in a loveless marriage that fact they had not once spoke to each other in their entire existences was proof enough how much of a stranger they were to each other, sure there had been correspondence between the kingdoms and they'd observed each other from the safety of their courts only hearing stories but never actually speaking when she had arrived at Cair Paravel days earlier they were kept far away from each other their paths never crossing.

"My brother is a lucky man," Peter said pulling Marina out of her reverie Marina blushed

"Thank you King Peter your words are most kind"

"Please, just call me Peter you are my family now." Marina nodded in agreement by this time her husband was dancing with his younger sister and Marina knew they'd soon be thrown together. The dance ended and partners were changed Marina curtsied as her husband bowed they danced in silence for several minutes _dear Aslan, say something! _Marina thought but they remained silent and as the night wore on Marina was sure everyone could see the tension between them. Finally the couple retired for the night with out speaking a word to each other the couple climbed into the bed they'd be forced to share until their dying day and went to sleep.

* * *

There would be no honeymoon for Edmund and his bride not that he much cared. He preferred to stay at Cair Paravel where he could avoid his wife by saying he'd be in meetings all day, that's what he was doing now anyway as he wandered around on foot through the Shuddering Wood Philip wandering behind him waiting for him to mount so they could ride back to Cair Paravel. Edmund groaned at the thought they'd been married _one day_. Still they never spoke only brief glances and very limited contact, his bride never smiled he doubted he'd ever see her smile she was quiet, reserved, always sticking her nose in a book if she had the chance. It was an odd little book too, printed in gold lettering on the cover was the word _Enchanted._ He didn't know what the book was about nor did he care as long as he didn't have to read it the book was Marina's problem. Edmund sighed the sun was setting and if he didn't get home soon he'd have hell to pay with Peter as he galloped Philip home he swore he heard a lion's roar at his back.

* * *

_**please review!**_


	3. Not Playing Ignorant

Marina sat hunched over her book in the common room of Cair Paravel, charcoal in hand closing her eyes trying to remember how the image had looked before continuing her work. Lucy sat not far away working on some embroidering creating small straight stitches Lucy smiled as she finished the mane of her lion. Susan was off in the library somewhere and Peter was up in his study working and were was Edmund? A servant had told Marina he was in meetings all day but Marina didn't believe it. He was avoiding her it was that simple they all knew it but no one said anything. Lucy sighed and set her embroidery aside

"It's awfully stuffy in here" She said before opening the window a cold wind wafted through the window reminding them all of the unseasonably warm November would soon be ending and winter would be coming

"Brrrrrr" Lucy muttered shivering slightly and closing the window again, the sun was setting and the air was becoming bitterly cold dark clouds filled the air making the world seem dark Marina watched as the first of the snowflakes fell from the sky, light, delicate little things she watched her swirl on the wind before landing on the window pane and melting. Marina sighed softly and returned to her book as Lucy built a fire in the hearth the rest of the castle must have been too cold for the others because soon one by one the Kings and Queen join them the last to arrive was Edmund snowflakes clung to his short brown hair and his ears, nose, and cheeks were red with cold, but Marina didn't call him out on it this was neither the time nor the place and as long as he left her be she had no reason to speak to him. Marina turned to a fresh page in her book and began working again out of the corner of her eye she saw her husband watching yet no words were said the only sounds were the scratching of the charcoal against the age, the crackling of the fire, and the wind blowing around the palace outside.

* * *

Later that night when the couple was getting ready for dinner Marina confronted Edmund

"Women are allowed to speak their minds here correct?" Edmund was stunned for a minute but quickly recovered

"Yes" Marina nodded

"I won't play ignorant you've been avoiding me, and I won't pretend I don't know why, you didn't want this union in the first place."

"Did you?" Edmund asked

"No, but that is beside the point I am here now and I am your wife and I will not be made a fool of." And with that she headed down to dinner.

* * *

_**You wanted spirit here you go keep in mind Marina has had a Archenland up bringing so this is the first time she's really been HERSELF please review!**_


	4. Marina the teacher

Despite her brother's bride's obvious discomfort Lucy found the Archenland Princess quite interesting, from her years of watching the Archenland court Lucy had learned Marina was the only daughter of King Lune and had two brothers Prince Cor and Prince Corin. Prince Cor had been missing since birth and was assumed by all dead, Marina was the youngest and only child of King Lune and his second wife who had also died in child birth. Marina had been blamed for her mother's death was shunned by her father Marina had been named by her brother Corin three days after her birth. So finding Marina alone in the common room with a young servant girl was a surprise

"Ok, now do the letter B it's a straight line down and a curve and another curve for the uppercase and-"

"Marina" Lucy said frightening the Princess and the young servant girl.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked gently

"It has come to my attention your Majesty that not all of your people know how to read and write." Marina replied in a very diplomatic tone.

"I see" Lucy said before turning to the small child at Marina's side

"What's your name little one?" Lucy asked

"Jezebel your Majesty" the little girl said Jezebel was easily five maybe six years of age with curly blonde hair and sea green eyes.

"How old are you Jezebel?" Lucy ask

"Six your Majesty" Lucy nodded

"Well carry on, I'll bring this issue to the attention of my siblings" Lucy said before going to find her brothers.

Lucy found her brothers and sister in the throne room discussing taxes. But stopped when Lucy arrived Lucy told them all that had happened and Peter summoned Marina to the throne room.

"Queen Lucy has brought it to our attention that you find the education of our people unsatisfactory." Peter said

"Yes, most your people can not read or write, I have seen the same thing keep the people of Archenland deprived of what I myself have been blessed to receive, knowledge I have addressed my concerns to my father he pays them no heed. I hope my words don't fall on deaf ears." Marina said

"What do you suggest we do?" Peter asked

"Let me teach a class to those who wish to learn, a small thing but if the children learn then their children will learn and their children's children and their children's, children's children. The end result we ensure a better future for all of Narnia." Marina replied Peter thought for a moment

"I'm in support of this idea what about you Ed do you agree with your wife's idea?"

"Yes I support this idea," Edmund said

"I do as well," Lucy said

"As do I" said Susan.

"Then it is settled you may teach your class Marina may you be blessed by Aslan in your success." Peter said

"Thank you your Majesties" Marina said curtsying before excusing herself to the royal gardens. A small battle had been won that day and everyone knew it Princess Marina was not going to be just some political puppet as her father had seen her as. No Princess Marina would not be a pawn in the political games she would be a game changer.

_**TADA! Please review!**_


	5. The Ride That Changed It All

In the following weeks all of Narnia watched the Archenland princess closely, meanwhile the children of Cair Paravel flocked to the common room everyday at noon to learn. Once Edmund discovered a note slipped under the door of their bedroom that read 'I love Queen Marina' in a child's handwriting. One day after Marina's class Edmund found her collecting the now abandoned slates her pupils had been using. Taking a deep breath he entered the room

"Good class?" He asked startling his wife into dropping the slates she'd collected.

"Oh just great!" Marina cried gathering the dropped slates

"Here let me help" Edmund said bending down and retrieving a slate from the floor

"Thank you" Marina said taking the slate from his hands and putting them away. _Ok Edmund just say what you've come to say_ Edmund thought

"Is there something I can help you with My Lord?" Marina asked

"I um… I…"

"Yes?" Marina pressed

"I was uh wondering if um, you would be… um… I mean… if you'd… uh… what I'm trying to say is… would you go for a ride… with me?" Marina smiled

"I- I mean if you want to" Edmund said

"I'd love to My Lord" Marina said smiling

"Great lets go!" Edmund said leading his wife to the stables the grooms saw them coming and brought out Philip and Marina's white mare Star Chaser (a wedding gift from her father) as they mounted Edmund noticed how quiet his wife actually was she hardly spoke to anyone and when she did it was as if she were a diplomat instead of a princess. As the couple set out Edmund vowed he'd at least try to make friends with his wife.

* * *

The royal couple rode through the woods in silence before Edmund spoke.

"Why are you so quiet?" Marina turned to him frowning

"What do you mean My Lord?" She asked

"You speak to very few and when you do speak you talk as if you're a diplomat" Edmund said

"If I have done anything to insult you My Lord I am most sorry" Marina said

"Edmund."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's Edmund, call me Edmund" Marina blushed

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Yes you could" Marina met his gaze

"My up bringing is very different from yours where I come from woman are pawns in political games and child bearers nothing more my older brother Corin is my closest and dearest friend, but here I'm allowed to be myself it will take some time to adjust to this new found freedom." Edmund nodded

"Well while you're exploring this new found freedom I beseech you to not regard me as your husband but as a friend" Marina smiled

"I'd like that My- Edmund, I'd like that a lot" Edmund grinned

"So, friends?" Edmund implored

"Friends" his wife agreed.

_**I crack myself up sometimes! Edmund was so nervous but at least I don't have to drag out the fact that Edmund and Marina don't like each other I feel like you guys get it and there's no use beating a dead horse. Anyway Please review!**_


	6. Corin is Coming!

The next month was tranquil and Marina and Edmund's relationship grew but much to Edmund's dismay Marina still never genuinely smiled sure her mouth smiled but it never reached her eyes. Christmas was a week away and all the land was decked out for Father Christmas and the royal family was decorating their Christmas tree

"Susan look!" Lucy cried holding up a crystalline ornament of a lion

"Remember when we got this one?" Susan smiled

"Of coarse I do Lu, it was our first Christmas ornament here in Narnia" Susan said Marina watched Peter lift Lucy so she could hang the ornament on the tree Marina sat watching the tree be decorated yet touching nothing. Just then a messenger came in grumbling about the cold

"A package for Princess Marina" he said he was a podgy, short man with a ridiculous mustache that was full of snow much to his annoyance.

"A package from who?" Marina asked

"Prince Corin your Highness" Marina lit up as the man handed her the package

"Thank you kind sir" Marina said pressing two gold coins into his hand

"Tell my brother I send my love and Merry Christmas!" The messenger bowed

"Of coarse your Highness, merry Christmas to you all" he said as he left Marina instantly opened the package and gasped

"What is it?" Edmund asked carefully Marina lifted out delicate crystalline ornament of a snowflake

"Oh Corin" Marina sighed

"We used to hang this on our tree every year when I was growing up" she said before she found a letter written in Corin's hand that read:

**_My Dearest Sister,_**

**_I know you are probably homesick so I sent your favorite ornament to cheer you up. You'll be happy to know if the weather fairs well Father and I will be traveling out to meet you for Christmas, I've even convinced Father to bring along Clarence, until we meet again darling sister_**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Corin_**

"Oh this is wonderful!" Marina cried out joyfully hugging Corin's letter to her chest

"What is?" Lucy asked as Marina got up and hung her treasured ornament for all to see.

"My Father and brother are coming for Christmas I hope you don't mind"

"Of coarse not!" Peter said

"The more the merrier!" Edmund said as he watched his wife Marina smiled Edmund had never seen his wife so alive in the short time she'd been with him than she did now, and for the first time in all the time Marina had been at Cair Paravel her smile reached her eyes and King Edmund realized for the first time how truly beautiful his wife was.

_**Ok your going to see a bit into Marina's past next chapter please review!**_


	7. Arrival of Marina's Past

Marina stood in the battlements waiting for Corin to arrive, for now the main road to Cair Paravel was empty but soon the royal carriage would make an appearance. It was nearly dawn when the carriage appeared on the road with a smile Marina and the kings and queens hurried down to meet their guests, the first to step out of the carriage was King Lune he was a rather portly man with no respect for women in the slightest and Marina prayed when her brother took the throne he'd be different. Marina curtsied low not meeting her father's gaze

"Father" she greeted she could feel his gaze boring into her though she dared not lift her head to meet it Lune move past her with out speaking a word to her and began to speak to the kings still Marina stayed where she was. Peter finally ushered King Lune away to discuss politics of some sort it was only once he was gone that Marina rose and Prince Corin came out of the carriage.

"Corin!" Marina cried

"Marina!" The two siblings hugged Corin was a strapping lad of nineteen who was still very much a boy only two years older than his sister and her husband he had worried about his younger sister throughout her arranged marriage.

"Prince Corin a pleasure" Lucy said

"Your Majesties the pleasure is mine" Corin said bowing before turning to Edmund.

"King Edmund, I trust you are taking care of my sister" Corin said

"As much as she lets me, your sister has proven she can change things herself" Corin shot Marina a look

"I'll tell you later" Marina promised

"I'm looking forward to it darling little sister" Corin said before heading inside.

* * *

Later that day after her class Marina snuck out to the stables to find Clarence tending to the horses.

"Pssst. Clarence!" Marina hissed the stable hand turned and smiled when he saw her

"Marina!" Clarence's arms went around her waist and he spun her in a wide circle

"I missed you so much" Clarence said

"I missed you too" Marina whispered hugging Clarence tightly drinking in his intoxicating scent of sweet grain and fresh straw. Clarence was seventeen with straw colored hair and green eyes he had made Marina so very happy just by being there. And then he kissed her just like he use to when she was just a meek princess of Archenland and he just a simple mannered stable hand. But things were different now, she was married to a king of Narnia and he... well Aslan knew how he'd changed in the days since they'd been apart.

"Clarence, stop we're going to get caught" Marina said trying to push him away

"Let them catch us I don't care"

"Clarence things are different now" Marina said

"I know things seem hopeless right now my love but I've come to take you away from all this away from these _barbarians_."

"_Barbarians_!" Marina cried angrily

"They are _not _barbarians!"

"Marina-"

"Let go of me! Let go I say!" Marina screamed pushing Clarence away

"Goodbye Clarence" Marina said sharply as she turned to leave

"Marina wait!" Clarence said grabbing her arm Marina whirled around and slapped him upside the face

"Don't you dare touch me!" She screamed then ran away tears leaking from her eyes.

_**Sorry for the late update I had writers block! But I'm back and as promised you saw some of Marina's past through King Lune (I read the books and I totally got an arogant, sleez ball vibe off him, like the vibe I get off my new P.E. teacher UGH!) and through Clarence we also saw how Marina reacted to the word barbarians being used to describe the Narnians YAY MARINA! Please Review feedback is always welcome!**_


End file.
